Power Battery
The personal power device issued to each Green Lantern and sometimes to other Corps. The power battery serves as a power conduit to the Central Power Battery of each Corps and allows Lanterns to recharge their rings while in the field. Power Batteries A Green Lantern must recharge their Lantern Power Ring periodically. This goes for all other Lantern Corps. Each Lantern has a Power Battery sized and shaped like an old fashioned lantern, which they can use to recharge their ring. These smaller Power Batteries are linked to the Central Power Battery which is the source of their power. Unlike the ring, Power Batteries do not need to be recharged. Central Batteries of the different Corps supply in return the power the smaller Batteries use to recharge their rings. Each of the smaller, personal power batteries must link up to a central power source known as the central power battery. Each Corps maintains its own central power battery to channel its own specific power to the smaller power batteries. Green Lantern Central Battery - Located on Oa, the planet in the center of the universe and the home base of the Green Lantern Corps, the Green Lantern Central Power Battery channels the same energies that the Guardians Of The Universe hold. This power battery is heavily protected, and has been used in the past to imprison powerful enemies of the Corps such as the demon Parallax and the rogue Green LanternSinestro. Orange Lantern Power Battery.- Located formerly in the Okaaran underworld, the Orange Lantern serves as the single Battery of the Orange Lantern Corps, containing all the souls of the Orange Lanterns and recharging the single Orange ring. Only one can wield the single Battery, and that post has been occupied by Agent Orange, formerly Larfleeze of Ogatoo. Merely standing near the Battery causes insufferable greed to overwhelm the owner's senses, as Hal Jordan discovered by taking it away from Larfleeze. Red Lantern Central Battery.-''' The Red Central Battery was born out of the blood spilled by the deaths of four of the group known as the Five Inversions, and the fifth, Atrocitus, used the blood to create red rings for his corps. It stands on Ysmault, upon a massive pool of blood used routinely to fuel Atrocitus' blood rituals. '''Red Lantern Power Battery.- The first one was made from when Atrocitus bashed fellow Inversion Qull with a red lantern and it became filled with the magic of the blood of Qull. Others would be created in the blood pool of the Red Central Battery in Ysmault Sinestro Corps Central Battery - The Sinestro Corps (Yellow Lantern Corps) Central Power Battery was originally located on the man planet of the Anti-Matter universe, Qward. During the Sinestro Corps War this power battery was teleported into the sentient planet Warworld for the primary attack on Earth. Warworld was destroyed when it was hurled into the Anti-Monitor. It is unknown if the yellow central battery was destroyed in the resulting explosion, however there are still ye llow rings dispersed throughout the galaxy. If they are not drawing their power from this central battery it is probably safe to assume that there is another central battery somewhere, perhaps on Qward. Sinestro Corps Power Battery.-The Manhunter androids adopted by the Sinestro Corps often were created with built-in Batteries, capable of draining or recharging Sinestro Corps Rings. Also, Yellow Batteries have seen wielded separately by Sinestro Corps members. Black Lantern Central Battery - The location of the Black Lantern Corps Central Battery is located on the dead planet Ryut. When the Anti-Monitor was hurled away from Earth by Superman Prime at the end of the Sinestro Corps War he eventually crash-landed on a dark, barren planet far from Earth, the dead world of Ryut. In his weakened state he was unable to stop the closing of the ground around himself which formed the shell of the Black Lantern Central Power Battery. It is the Anti-Monitor's own power that supplies the power to this Black central battery for the Black Lantern Corps that begins to create countless power rings that have spread across the universe for bearers. Starheart.- 'The mystical green lantern was once a small meteor fused with the heart of a star upon which nearly all the magic in the universe had been once bound by the Guardians of the Universe, finally crashing upon Earth and being reforged to create a lantern in ancient China. Later, it made its way to America and was again reforged to an old-fashioned railroad lantern. Upon this state, it was found by railroad engineer Alan Scott and used to create a ring to bring forth the first Green Lantern of Earth. '''Star Sapphire Central Power Battery.-' Based upon Zamaron by the Zamaronians, the Star Sapphire Corps draws power from two lovers encased upon crystal, deep within this Central Battery. It also serves to recharge Star Sapphire Batteries.'''Star Sapphire Power Battery.- '''Each Star Sapphire recruit is given one of these Lanterns to recharge their rings with the emotion of love. They seem somewhat more crude than the other Batteries. '''Blue Lantern Central Power Battery - located on Odym a planet abundant with life and became the home world for the Blue Lantern Corps were Ganthet and Sayd found it and with it they created their first power ring. The numbers of this corps maybe few now but whether its number will increase is unknown. Also, Blue Lanterns do not carry Power Batteries, but their rings feed upon the hope they are capable of bringing. White Lantern Power Battery - '''Star Sapphire Power Battery.- '''Each Star Sapphire recruit is given one of these Lanterns to recharge their rings with the emotion of love. They seem somewhat more crude than the other Batteries. Category:Objects